Annuil Stargazer
Annuil Stargazer is the diminutive yet ever reliable wife of Gern Stargazer, she is also grandmother to Rhyley Stargazer, Samuun and An-Taei Wynonyms. The daughter of a prominant family on Corellia, many expected Ann to follow her mother and father in politics, however she met with a young tank driver and soon fell in love. Hoping to marry the Corellian, she introduced Gern Stargazer to her family, however her father never accepted the man as good enough for her daughter and forebode her from seeing him again. Though Gern did everything he could to win the support of Ann's family, nothing he did would ever win the favour of Ann's father although her mother eventually saw the qualities her daughter saw in Gern. Not wanting to lose the man she was in love with, she gave her father an ultimatum and told him that she was engaged to Gern. Her father refused to yield his view of Gern, citing him as a uncouth ruffian that would only bring her heart-ache and his family needless tragedy. Ann immediately left her family home, staying instead with Gern's family and was quietly married weeks after. Only her mother and youngest sister attended the ceremony, her father and other siblings refusing to attend. It was a rift that would remain constant between her and her father until his death in 20 BBY. By then Ann and Gern, who had completed his service with the Galactic Republic Militia, entered the family business of shipbuilding as a ship engineer. The couple soon had a son, Dareel Stargazer and a daughter Tessia Stargazer. However their son was taken from the family at a young age due to his innate force sensitivity. Prevented from ever seeing their first born, the ordeal of losing her son to the Galactic Republic left a scar on Ann and Gern who from then on became rather careful with their future grand-children's births as well as hiding Dareel's existence from their grandchildren. Tessia herself grew with aspirations of travelling and seeing the galaxy for herself, however as she entered adolescence the Stargazer daughter became quite an unruly child, and as a teenager would often rebel against her parent's choices for her, including her education, eventually leading her into the brutal marriage with the rogue, Raleigh Laine. Though Ann and Gern didn't like nor trusted Raleigh, the couple supported their daughter unconditionally having not wanted to make the mistakes Ann's parents had made during her courtship with Gern. With the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Tessia gave birth to Ann's first grandson, Rhyley Stargazer, and learning the lessons from before, Ann instructed Gern to enlisted the help of Garm Bel Iblis, a customer of S.S.I, to hide the child's force sensitivity from official documents. In the weeks after however, Gern's patience with Raleigh would snap, again finding his daughter bloodied and bruised by her husband, Gern went to the Laine Residence and almost beat Raleigh to death. Though he was arrested by CorSec, Ann used her family's political sway to keep Gern from being charged as he was freed whilst Raleigh fled Corellia. She again used her family's name to have her daughter's marriage terminated, as Tessia and Rhyley from then on lived with Gern and Ann. Her daughter would later meet Taei Wynonyms by Ann's design, having introduced them via the shipyards and in a chance meeting purposefully planned by the petite Corellian. Taei and Tessia would quickly fall in love as Ann had hoped and were married soon after, before the birth of their children Samuun and An-Taei Wynonyms. Though Taei would ask to adopt Rhyley as his own son, Ann requested that even though she gave Taei her blessing, that Taei would allow Rhyley to keep the Stargazer name in honour of Gern. Taei did as Ann asked without any condition and with her family growing, Ann continued to aid her husband however she could, with Gern continuing to strive to establish S.S.I within the Shipbuilding Markets. Ann also brokered a crucial deal with C.E.C herself to increase S.S.I's reputation and manufacturing abilities. With her and Gern's shrewd management of the shipyards, S.S.I became quite a large organisation by the time of Corellia's Imperial Absorption. With her husband's company seized by the Galactic Empire following the passing of the Mandate of Pecuniary and Commerce Preservation Act in 0 ABY, having lived her entire life on Corellia, the sudden changes brought to her home-world by the Galactic Empire saw her uprooted and relocating with her husband to Chandrila. Leaving Corellia they resettle on Chandrila before immediately begin restarting the family business, purchasing the mining facilities of Chanmea and various shipyards, as S.S.I was re-established. With the rumoured loss of her son-in-law and youngest grandson and the self-destruction of her eldest grandson, Ann tried to keep her family from breaking apart as best she could. Instructing Samuun to help influence Tessia to move from Abridon to Chandrila, Ann also orchestrated Rhyley's return by asking Bai'yle Norssohn, an employee of S.S.I and family friend for many years, to search for her eldest grandson. Tessia and Samuun soon joined Gern and Ann at Chandrila. Gern had also specifically hired Tekk Larr a close friend of Rhyley's, in the hopes of keeping the 'family' as close together as possible. By 4 ABY Stargazing Shipyards Inc began to expand, and within a year had firmly placed itself amongst the wider community of shipwrights. With the rescue of Taei and An-Taei, and news that they, Rhyley and Bai'yle had joined the Rebellion, Gern and Ann secretly began plans to renovate Chanmea for use by the Rebel Alliance as a safe-house for it's operatives. The shipyards also began repairing Alliance vessels. Though Ann was sympathetic to the Rebellion, she hated the cost it's war had taken on the men in her family, and always made sure to keep Gern from ever thinking about joining as well. During this period she spent most of her time in her husband's shipyards aiding her husband and talking with prospective clients and companies that would further establish S.S.I. She would also continue to rely on Tekk Larr in her control of the family, the family business and even Gern himself. In 7 ABY her family grew again, this time with the birth of her grandson's children Micah (who was named in honour of Gern whose middle name is Micah), Allya and Bai Stargazer. She and her husband would like they did for Rhyley as a baby before them, take care of the children for most of their first year, with Rhyley placing the triplets in the care of his grandparents before going missing with Kileo Dimoh. At the time Ann had correctly suspected that her son was having an affair with Kileo and given her insecurities regarding Cayla Dunestrider, the mother of the triplets, Ann made certain that Gern did not mention the possible location of Rhyley to Tessia or Taei. Though Ann always knew her grandson was safe, it did not stop the family from worrying. Disaster would strike by 8 ABY however when Chandrila and Chanmea was attacked. Again forced to see her husband's dreams and their home destroyed, Ann, Gern along with Tekk and the triplets went into hiding on Ord Mantell. Though removed from their family, Ann continued to to be the loving guardian that her great-grandchildren needed and at times enjoyed life in the quiet with her husband. When Rhyley finally returned to reclaim the children, Ann was not surprised by his engagement to Kileo having suspected it may happen and she had already decided that she and Gern would leave Ord Mantell and live on Orupia with Rhyley and Kileo. Whilst Gern and Tekk showed Rhyley, Kileo and Raedan Kitani around the outpost they had stayed near, a Bounty Hunter arrived to kidnap Rhyley's children. The diminutive woman refused to hand over her great-grandchildren, and beat back the assassin-droid with a hydro-broom as she and R2-M5 tried to protect the children. She was shot during the scuffle however and was seriously wounded. Unconscious, the assassin-droid IG-88 managed to take Micah before the child was rescued by Raedan and Kileo. Moved to Endor she underwent surgery to save her life and seemingly made a miraculous recovery though she hid her poor state in order to get her family to Orupia. Ann's condition did not get any better though she continues to hide it whenever in front of her family. Now resettled on Orupia, not far from the home of Rhyley and his bride-to-be, Princess Kileo, she resumes her role of guiding the man she loves in re-establishing S.S.I at Orupia, easing Tessia's concerns regarding Rhyley's engagement to Kileo and instructing the Princess of Orupia to help the old Corellian female to unite her entire family, in the hope that when Ann's time finally passes, her most precious gift and joy her immediate and extended family will be together, safe and secure. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs